


Snowflakes in the Rain

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Gaslighting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor Prompto Argentum, Self-Esteem Issues, bad relationship with exs, mentions of gladio and noctis, pining so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: For the Promnis Holiday 2020 Gift ExchangeThis is for: BeauEdited by: JacqPlaylist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7j9lYXsE9nCKDZ92h1tqp9?si=y9EKR0VtTfemEooy6VtQlgSummary: Prompto is a hot mess of anxiety and pining for one Ignis Scientia a nearly perfect specimen of man. He can't get the man out of his head! He'll bury this seven year crush with him when he dies because there is no way Ignis will see him as anything other than the 'silly sidekick' of the once quartet. Unfortunately mother nature, and the fact Eos is in complete utter darkness decides to wreck that plan to smithereens on a cold winter night.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Promnis Holiday Exchange





	Snowflakes in the Rain

The storm had been howling for the last week brining with it half formed snow. Slushy like ice covers the ground making the roads slick and dangerous to drive throughout the endless night. It’s horrible having to trudge through the muck of the destroyed trails especially when the last light on the jeep has just burnt out. Sure, the headlights still work and give off some illumination but it’s not enough to break through the pitch-black night that has plagued Eos for the last five years.

Prompto curses, hitting the top of the dashboard, willing the vehicle’s enhanced headlights to start by sheer force of determination. They don’t turn on and he sighs.

“Having trouble?” asks Ignis from the other side of the vehicle.

“Uh yeah,” Prompto says, exhausted. “Kind of driving blind, headlights just went out.”

“Shall I take the wheel then?” Ignis smirks as Prompto turns to face him slanting his eyes and pouting.

“Dude.”

Ignis chuckles, “it was only a thought.”

Prompto feels the jeep lurch forward before whining out a dying tune as the engine stalls.

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Prompto—”

“Ignis we were supposed to be home by now!”

“Yes, well unfortunately, it seems we are going to be spending the night in the jeep.” He stretches his legs under the dashboard. “We have slept in worse conditions.”

“That’s not the point.” Prompto runs a hand through his hair, feeling the grease and grime from earlier coat his fingers. They had fought a mindflayer and of course, flan had arrived soon afterward, not to mention the toads loved this sort of weather. Overall it was no surprise that they were covered in grime and could use a nice warm bath.

Unfortunately, the jeep had decided to quit on them in the backroads. Prompto knew he should have got Cindy to check the lights. The jeep was making odd noises but it was suppose to be just one simple hunt, the jeep should have been able to hold out for a little while. It could have been bearable if they had any sort of lights to ward off the daemons but as it stood that was proving to be hopeless.

“Sorry, Iggy, my fault,” Prompto says through clenched teeth.

“No apologies needed,” Ignis states as he turns over in his seat pulling out a lighter and some prepackaged nutritional bars. They tasted horrible but were filling. “I have provisions but I fear it will be in short supply. I don’t think we should venture outside of the jeep currently so the camping equipment can’t be used.”

“Oh right…cause we don’t have any lights,” he mumbles placing the car in park. There’s no need for anything to get worse. That just what they need, the jeep to slide down the road, in the middle of the night turning over. Prompto crinkles his face in disgust before popping open the one cigarette lighter from the vehicle.

“At least the lighter for the car works. Save the lighter Ignis. We might have to use it for something else tonight,” he grumbles.

“Prompto, are you predicting something worse will happen?”

“Well, we’re out of lights, our jeep is stuck in the middle of nowhere, and it’s pitch black all the time and filled with daemons,” he rambles voice cracking before he feels a hand on his lap.

“It’ll be alright. We shall manage.”

“But I really wanted to get you home, Igster. You got the most of that splash when you sliced the flan in half.” He sighs. “It’s not right for you to be stuck like this when it was my fault to go out anyway. I just thought it would be a quick hunt…I’m sorry.”

Ignis hears the softness in Prompto’s voice and pats Prompto’s thigh once more. “It is perfectly alright. We have been in a similar situation once before. Do you remember the Malbaros, how we could find no resting spot or campsite for miles and had to walk for a day or so until we finally found the Regalia?” He chuckles. “It was raining then as well. We were soaked to the bone, Gladio couldn’t start a fire and the tent had been through so many fights and previous camps it was leaking.” He smiles, eyes staring out blankly. “It was a terrible situation but it brings back fond memories.”

“Ignis.”

“Oh don’t fret,” he says, removing his hand from Prompto. “It has been years and, well, the pain has dulled, but it’s still there.” His face falls. “He was your best friend and lover—”

“Wait, wait, hold on, lover?” squeaks out Prompto, staring at Ignis. He knows his expression is wasted on the blind man, but Noctis, his _lover_? “What do you mean lover?”

Ignis fiddles with his hands, readjusting the ends of his soaked shirt. “Well, you did spend more time with him than either Gladio or I did on the trip. We assumed—”

Prompto snorts, covering his face. Ignis rubs his forehead, “I suppose it was wrong to assume?”

Prompto chuckles, “Well, yeah, Ignis Scientia never assumes anything. Besides, we were just really good friends. Noctis was my only friend and we were close. I mean, how did that get confused?”

“Well, you did display your affection openly with him,” Ignis, starts as Prompto raises a brow in confusion. “For example, you would lean on him constantly in public, even playfully slapped his ass during the time we set camp. Not to mention we found you spooning the Prince in the tent at one point. It was easy to confuse your affection for a deep friendship,” he questions.

“Yeah. friendship is all it was,” he answers rubbing the back of his head. “I mean Noctis…well we tried it?” He says in a small voice. “Like, we kissed in high school to see what it was all about and cause we thought we had a crush on each other. I guess two lonely kids never got the memo on what it means to have a crush,” he laughs at himself. “But, uh, was more awkward than not.” He smiles nervously. “Turns out it’s better when you kiss the one you like, or so he said.” He looks down at his lap, “not that we didn’t like each other. We just uh, confused it for something more. There was no hard feelings between us, we just were inexperienced. Inexperienced with a lot of things,” he frowns.

“Oh,” says Ignis, confused. “Well, then that means Noctis had someone he liked?”

“Y-yeah…never got to tell him.” Prompto frowns, stretching his legs under the dashboard, trying to get comfortable. “He had plenty of time too, but he just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t either.”

“I’m sure if you put your best foot forward, they would reciprocate your feelings in time,” Ignis answers. He remembers Prompto pining over Cindy during their travels. Prompto became infatuated with the woman and always tried to make stops at Hammerhead. Naturally, this had to be his crush from that time.

“You think so?” he asks, grateful Ignis can’t see his expression. Not to say he wouldn’t like to have Ignis seeing once more, but it is a bonus when the man you’ve had a crush on for the past seven years can’t see the heart eyes.

“Of course,” Ignis answers. “I am sure Cindy would in time.”

“Why would I want Cindy?” he interrupts.

Ignis pauses. “Oh, is there someone else?”

Prompto chuckles. “Ignis, Cindy is more into her cars than anyone. We’re kind of friends now or closer than before, but she’s not into anyone.”

“Oh…well then my apologies,” he answers as Prompto fidgets, picking at the end of his shirt.

“Well, you know,” he starts as Ignis tilts his head to Prompto’s voice. “There has been someone who caught my eye, but he’s way out of my league.” He stutters out forcing a smile to keep calm.

“Oh?”

“Y-yeah, he’s been one of my good friends for years now,” he says fidgeting in the car. Prompto’s not sure if it’s because he’s been cooped up in this car for too long or the current situation they are in. Hell, he’s not sure how they even got to this conversation, but he’s already started. He can’t stop now. Not even if he wanted to.

“It happened before I even knew what it was, because, you know like I said earlier crushes came and went easily. But figuring out this was a crush that would last a long time and not temporary was an interesting experience. Like I’ve tried to forget about it, tried to distract myself with other people, but it felt wrong to do that to him. And I know he won’t ever feel the same way so I’m stuck in this endless loop of wanting to tell him everything and at the same time mention nothing at all.” He laughs. “Why would I want to ruin our friendship or ruin what we already have, right? I should just be happy with what I currently have. So I tried to keep my mind that way, but my brain is a hot mess of anxiety and depression. It’s constant. Trying to focus on one thought to not come up is more difficult than you can imagine. Not to mention it just keeps getting worse. I just see so much of what he has overcome, how strong he is, how gentle he can be and I fall for it, hook line, and sinker every time.”

“Prompto, you don’t have to continue,” Ignis interrupts, frowning.

“No, I have to, Ignis…if I don’t, I won’t ever say it out loud and just,” he grabs Ignis hands in his own clamy ones. Prompto feels his hands shaking, body trembling in anticipation. Prompto feels a gentle squeeze from Ignis’s own hands and smiles. Prompto let’s out a shaky breath and forces himself to continue. “Just hear me out. The reason I’m so upset tonight isn’t just because of the headlights and being stuck out here in the wild. It’s because I was planning on talking to this guy and saying all this mushy stuff to him in person.”

“Oh Prompto,” Ignis says softly, squeezing his hands. “I will make sure your intentions are given to this man.”

Prompto shakes his head. “Ignis, it’s you.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis, tears gathering in his eyes. He’s finally said it. He’s finally gotten out his feelings for the one he has been crushing on for over seven years. He scrutinizes Ignis’s face and tries to gauge his reaction. He’s hoping for anything but disgust. He couldn’t handle it if Ignis thought he was disgusting. He doesn’t dare to look up, but the long silence is answer enough. He releases his hands from Ignis, leaving their warmth.

“I don’t know what to say,” Ignis starts, mouth finally working.

Prompto chuckles rolling his eyes. “You don’t have to say anything…I knew it was a long shot anyway,” he mumbles.

“Not as long as you may think,” Ignis says before clearing his throat. Prompto’s eyes widen as he looks at Ignis adjust the shades on his face. “I do not lie or sugar coat anything I say, Prompto.”

“Right, so waiting for the burn,” Prompto nods his head as he pushes back a cuticle on his nail. “Can it be quick?”

“Do my words strike that much fear in you, Prompto?”

“Well I did just admit a huge secret crush I’ve had on you for years, so I’m a little nervous about how you’re going to let me down,” he laughs biting his lips.

Ignis sighs. “Well, it will be very gentle I assure you,” he says as Prompto slumps. “However, I have not thought of your feelings or my feelings on this matter,” he answers.

Prompto blinks at Ignis, confused.

“By the silence, I am guessing that was not clear enough?”

“Clear as mud Iggy,” Prompto laughs nervously. “I mean, usually you’re so straightforward, dude.”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, well,” he says, tapping his fingers against his lap. “You have startled me with a concept I cannot give a complete answer to. I do not have feelings for you, Prompto, but perhaps if I was to give it more thought, I may develop them,” he answers stiffly. “I am sorry it is not the answer you wanted—”

“Are you kidding? That’s better than a straight no,” he smiles brightly grabbing Ignis’s hands. Ignis flinches at the unseen action and smiles faintly.

“Is it?”

“Yeah dude, it means I just gotta woo you,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Ignis frowns. “The way you said ‘woo’ sounds ominous.”

“Naw, dude, just means I now have permission to be very vocal about pursuing you right? Or, uh, do we need to keep it secret?”

“Keep your wooing secret?” he asks. “Whatever for?”

“Well uh,” he rubs his head, “previous partners wanted to keep it down low for, uh, you know not being seen as gay, or just seen with me in general,” he laughs.

“Why on earth would you put yourself out there for someone who didn’t wish to show you off to everyone? Or at the very least be proud of you, no matter the company?”

“Uh, anxiety and depression are terrible but work great together to make you feel open to reiceving an affection,” he laughs giving Ignis finger guns before stating out loud what movement he did. “Plus I’ve been buffering my self-esteem for years and sometimes it’s just in the pits some days.”

Ignis sighs. “Prompto, if this ‘wooing’ of yours is successful, I daresay I will not be hiding the fact. I will be proud to have you at my side and show off my boyfriend to all if I must.” He clears his throat. “Now then, that is to say as the friends we currently are, I am still proud to stand by you as a partner in crime. I hope that will clear up any confusion and lessen your anxiety.”

“Oh yeah dude, for sure,” he laughs, tapping his leg. “Uh, so tonight?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I did just confess and make things super awkward.”

“You did, but I can manage a few awkward moments. We may continue as normal. Now then, we were getting frustrated over the car not starting and were preparing to eat some horrible rations.”

“Yeah, nothing like your cooking Ignis,” he says patting him on the leg.

“I should hope not,” he smiles. “So, protein bars?”

* * *

Prompto still can’t get over how the light came back to Insomnia or how Noctis is still alive after his “sacrifice”. He’s still in shock by what happened. Leaving Noctis to fight Ardyn by himself, finding Noctis on the throne, the collected Royal Arms sticking out of Noctis like a pin cushion… He shivers, pulling the scarf tighter around his face to keep out the cold and unpleasant memory.

He knows it’s only around this time it starts to get colder, but he wasn’t expecting the sudden burst of hail to come crashing down on Insomnia. Granted, the slush-like dirty snow was an annoyance but golf ball-sized chunks of ice falling from the sky was much worse. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to trudge too much more in the cold, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Ignis’s building is coming into view.

It was literally Ignis’s building. Of course, now it was an actual bakery instead of a base for supplies when the world was in complete darkness. Weapons, ammo, and dreay stalls no longer occupy the first floor. Instead it has transformed into a brightly lite room is lined with a few plastic chairs and tables, a glass counter case full of sugary sweets from chocolates to the fluffiest pastries around.

Prompto smiles entering the warm shop. “Ah so warm,” he sighs, relieved as he stomps his boots on the rubber mat and waves at the current baker behind the counter. He moves towards the back entrance labeled employees only and sees the familiar wooden staircase leading up to the second floor closed off to staff. He takes two steps at a time before knocking on the door and smiles seeing Ignis answer the door.

“Happy Yule,” Prompto beams. “I got ya something, Igster,” he says placing a small bag against Ignis’s hand.

“But Yule isn’t until next week,” Ignis chuckles.

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you too sooo,” Prompto says, shifting back and forth on his heels and toes.

“Oh well I always welcome your company,” he says, moving out of the way to let Prompto in. “Please mind your shoes and I’ll get some tea ready.”

“Tea? Ignis, you don’t have to do that. I can get it, plus I want you to open the bag already,” he says excitedly, standing by Ignis as he fills a kettle. Ignis pulls it above Prompto’s reach grinning. “Besides how can you betray Ebony like this,” Prompto pouts reaching for the kettle once more.

“Oh,” he teases keeping the kettle out of Prompto reach, “is this part of my wooing?”

Prompto blushes. “Dude, when are you going to forget that whole embarrassing event??”

“Never. I still find it charming…though I did not at first,” he says placing the kettle on the burner as he feels for the knob with two bumps to turn the stove on. “Please don’t take it the wrong way but it was—”

“Awkward?”

“That is one way to phrase it,” he mends as he hears Prompto taking down two mugs.

“Yeah, awkward is my go-to style,” he says bumping his hip against Ignis. “It won ya over in the end?”

“Hmm, or the seafood night.”

“Oh no, I was trying to black that night out,” Prompto groans.

“I thought it was adorable. You had no clue how to cook lobsters,” he chuckles.

Prompto flushes. “Yeah, well, that’s why I have Pete and Sandra living the lobster life at my place. Which reminds me I need to get more food for them before I head home.”

“You still have them?”

Prompto pouts. “Yeah, they’re kind of cute with the antenna and all. And they have such tiny claws to eat with, except the fighting ones…anyway Ignis, come on,” he whines, “Tea later you gotta open your gift!”

Ignis chuckles. “I still don’t understand why you bought me a gift so soon before Solstice.”

Prompto shrugs as Ignis hears the kettle boiling and brings it off the stove. “Uh, well, you know, I saw it and thought of you…that’s all, really.” He rubs the back of his head, “and it’s cute! Wish you could see it but I’m going to describe it as best as I can,” he beams.

Ignis nods his head. “Hm, well, the tea needs to steep awhile. Let me see the surprise,” he teases.

“Dude, you still have the driest humor,” he laughs watching Ignis dig through the bag carefully.

“Oh? When did that stop?” Ignis, asks pulling the tissue paper from the bag. “It’s not very heavy. Are you sure something is in here?”

“Uh yeah, dude totally in there. You just gotta dig in and search for it…thought it’d be a fun game ya know,” he grins.

Ignis smiles as he begins to search through the bag and grasps something that feels like plastic with a metal chain. “A keychain,” he asks pulling it out.

“Yeah, but it’s a customized one. It has one of our pictures in it. You remember the night we went out to that fancy restaurant? The real Altissian one with the snippy waiter?”

“Yes how could I forget telling the waiter off,” he sighs. “I hope I didn’t embarrass you too much that night.” He says flustered holding the keychain in his hand.

“Not at all. I thought it was kind of cool how you did the Ignis scolding on him.” Prompto sees Ignis confused face and laughs softly. “You know the gentle but very strong way to insult someone without using any curse words. It’s really hot when you do that…I mean as long as it’s not directed at me it’s kind of cool how you can bring some cretins down with just words and not only your daggers ya know.”

“Hmm it is a gift,” he says. “But you haven’t told me what’s in the keychain.”

“Oh yeah. Well, it’s us on the front side when I kneeled by your chair and asked for a selfie with you without the shades. It’s so cute Ignis. You have a gentle smile on your face, eyes closed. I’m beaming like an idiot in that maroon suit while you’re in a grey one with the white collared shirt and suspenders. I mean you’re always stylish and I look like a kid playing dress-up with that maroon suit. Oh and I’m giving the peace sign too.”

“I assumed as much,” Ignis says rubbing his thumb over the charm lovingly. “Thank you Prompto this is a very thoughtful gift.”

“Only the best for my man,” he grins. “But, there’s like one more thing in there. It’s a little bigger than the keychain. Surprised you didn’t find it yet.”

“Oh,” Ignis asks searching in the bag one more time. He feels something cool and hard and pulls it out dropping the empty bag on the floor. He runs his fingers along the object and feels raised bumps on one side. He furrows his brows and feels the back accidentally pushing a button that open a case. He feels the opened casing and gasps. “Prompto, did you really?”

“Dude, you’re always in the kitchen experimenting and stuff and I thought this would help when someone’s not here to write it down.”

“It’s a recorder,” he asks, unsure.

“Yeah, I mean, I had someone put the braille on it cause the play and stop buttons don’t stand out with touch so much, but yeah. It’s really old school compared to the talking Ramuh device.” Prompto blushes as he sees Ignis face soften. “And Ramuh might be better when you’re home but you get inspiration in the market so I thought maybe a recorder for when you go down there or just in the kitchen when you start experimenting with food. You really get in the zone when you start cooking, Iggy,” he ends softly.

“Prompto, thank you,” he says walking towards him hearing Prompto fidget with his hands. He places his hand against Prompto’s waist before grinning as he pulls him in for a hug. Prompto laughs as he embraces Ignis back and lets the man give him a bear hug. Ignis may not look like he can squeeze the daylights out of anyone but his hugs say otherwise. They’re so tight, strong, and comforting. They’re one of the many things Prompto enjoys from Ignis.

“Glad you liked it, Igster,” Prompto smiles looking up at him from his position. So warm and nice. He hears the rumble from Ignis chest and smiles.

“Would you like to stay over tonight?”

“Huh, really?”

Ignis smiles, “is it such an awkward request?”

“No way…I mean yeah, I wanna stay,” he smiles. “That would be great, but, uh, I only have my clothes that I’m wearing, not PJs,” he laughs.

“That can be remedied quite easily,” Ignis says kissing the top of Prompto’s head.

Prompto frowns as Ignis rubs a thumb over his cheek.

He’s happy to be with Ignis, he just wishes he could just relax with him for a little while. He keeps the sigh from escaping and lips and forces himself to smile. He knows the rules for these sorts of things. You give a gift or receive a gift, there’s a chance you have to pay with sex later. And sex with Ignis is just…it’s indescribable. Seriously those assholes who called Ignis a stick in the mud, or a repressed stoic time bomb with no personality have no idea what he’s like in the bedroom. Prompto is just not in the mood today. It’s weird since he’s always ready to mess around with Ignis, but he’s warm and bundled up. He’s cozy. Sure, the activity will get warmer later on; Prompto really just wanted to surprise Ignis and hang out.

“You’re upset,” Ignis comments suddenly, drawing Prompto from his thoughts.

Prompto forces himself to smile. “What? Dude, no way. I’m so happy you liked everything and I get to stay over that’s a bonus,” he laughs, smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Ignis sighs and feels the side of Prompto’s face with his fingers. “Your wrinkles say otherwise.”

“Dude, I don’t have wrinkles,” Prompto sputters quickly feeling the side of his face. “Seriously I’m fine Iggy,” he says before standing on his toes to peck Ignis’s lips. He pulls back biting his lips as Ignis stands there still processing the action. “Come on, it’s better if we use your bedroom—”

Ignis scrunches his brows, “Bedroom?”

“Y-yeah, you know for sex,” Prompto answers bluntly as Ignis raises an eyebrow. Prompto licks his lips and continues. “I mean, that’s why I’m staying over right? For the sex?”

Prompto sees Ignis’s confusion written all over his face and winces. Did he do something wrong? It’s not like they haven’t had sex before and he did just have Ignis kiss the top of his head and say something sexy. Something about PJs? Anyway, he doesn’t think he read it wrong. Maybe Ignis is playing a game?

Prompto chuckles and puts his palm on Ignis’s wrist before stroking his arm. “Babe, let’s just go to the bedroom and I’ll prepare myself,” he says in a lower voice trying to be seductive. Instead of Ignis responding he feels Ignis push his hand away. It feels cold. “Or I could help you prepare? Ignis, what’s wrong dude?”

Ignis walks back from Prompto and tilts his head in Prompto’s direction. “Did you only come over for sex today?”

“Excuse me?” Prompto asks shocked Ignis would assume such a thing.

“Prompto, I asked you a question.”

“Well, fuck your question, Ignis! You’re acting like a complete douche!” He answers crossing his arms over his chest. How could Ignis even suggest that he only came over for sex?!

“And how exactly is that?”

“You…you, argh,” Prompto raises his hands in the air. “I came over to give you gifts today because I was thinking of you that’s all! But then you said to stay over and that’s cool and all but I really am not in the mood for sex and then you’re making me do all the work and build up for it when you were asking for it—”

“Prompto, when did I ask for sex?” he interrupts. He hears only silence and gulps. “Prompto?”

“When you did the whole ‘stay over don’t worry about PJs’ thing,” he says, clenching his fist. “Look I know the rules, trust me I’ve learned it from other relationships, but I just wanted to relax.”

Prompto runs a hand through his hair. This is not how he was expecting the rest of the day to go. Ignis was supposed to enjoy his gifts and then he would go home but Ignis just wanted him to stay over, so what else would it be but sex? And now Ignis is trying to throw it all on him? That’s not fair.

“What rule are you talking about?” He asks voice clipped. He can hear Prompto pacing back and forth. Hears the way his breath is coming out in sputters and short bursts. Hears the way the fabric of his jacket crinkles and squeaks as Prompto moves his arms.

“The ‘if you give someone a gift or get a gift then you better expect to pay for it with sex’ rule. Geez, dude that’s like the first thing you learn when you get in a relationship.” Saying it out loud is embarrassing. Ignis is older than him, shouldn’t he know how dating works? Sure, he hasn’t seen Ignis engage with anyone over the years, but the guy had to have dated before him, right? How could a sex-on-legs guy like him not have gotten anyone? Not to mention how sharp and smart he is, he has to have known.

“Prompto, is that what you have thought?” He asks him slowly.

“Well yeah…isn’t that how it goes?”

“Not for me.” Ignis answers hearing the silence penetrate the room only a few shuffling noises down below are heard as Ignis waits a moment before continuing. “I am sorry about the miscommunication. I thought you are just very vigorous.”

“Wait, does that mean you didn’t want to?”

All those times with Ignis, was it a mistake? Had Prompto read everything wrong? Had he made Ignis be with him? He feels sick to his stomach.

Ignis shakes his head. “No. If I did not want to participate in those activities, I would be clear about it. Of that I am certain.” He reaches for Prompto and finds his shoulder. He pats it through the dense jacket. “I just found your energy to be charming. I did not wish to hinder it or be a nuisance.” He clears his throat. “I wanted you to be happy. And you seemed to enjoy it.”

“Well duh, it’s with you, Ignis. It wouldn’t be the same if it was with someone else. I mean none of what I’ve had with you has been the same with past relationships but I knew the rules.”

Ignis frowns glancing in Prompto’s direction. “You keep talking about these rules. Who gave you those rules in the first place?”

That’s an odd question to ask. Who was it that made that rule? Prompto’s not sure. He can’t put an exact face or name but he’s experienced it happening with him. So it has to be true, right?

“Uh, everyone? I mean you know about my self-esteem issue and when I was younger it was much worse. So any attention I did get I thought ‘wow, I’m so lucky, better not screw this up Prompto, better be the best boyfriend you can be’…” Prompto suddenly feels cold underneath all his layers. “So it’s always been about giving back, an ‘OK, I scratched your back now scratch mine’.” Prompto feels Ignis grip on his shoulder tighten. He looks away from Ignis. Even if he can’t see, those eyes still feel like they are burning right through him.

“And it just seemed like the right thing to do?” Prompto questions himself as he pats Ignis’s hand on his shoulder before gently removing it. “Like Samson would say I look like a real stud, better show my appreciation and kiss him,” he answers. “Or Luciana just kissed you and looked down at my pants, better pay her back with what she wants.”

Prompto sighs. “It’s just always been that way for me. I mean, I thought I was doing it right…and now you’re saying that’s not how it goes?”

“Prompto…I don’t know how to respond. There is a lot to unpackage.” Ignis manages to get out.

None of what Prompto has done is wrong. Ignis can’t believe Prompto’s previous partners would be so cruel to him. How does one that is the embodiment of sunshine yet dangerous chaos get treated so poorly? Ignis is still reeling from the information.

“I’m sorry Ignis, I was just trying to be good enough for you.”

“Prompto you are more than good enough for me. You’re extraordinary. I need you to understand that.” He says holding his hand out. “May I have your hands?”

“Ok,” Prompto answers, placing his hands in Ignis’s reluctantly. Maybe this is the part where Ignis gets rid of him. It wouldn’t surprise him. He’s a complete broken mess.

“Thank you. Let’s sit down and talk about this.” He gestures towards the couch or he hopes he gestures towards it. He had lost his counting but the floor beneath him feels raised on the left so the couch should be towards the right.

“Yeah…sorry for ruining your day, Ignis. It’s stupid to get this way.” Prompto sighs holding Ignis’s hand as he is lead to the couch.

“Prompto, you cannot fill an overflowing cup. You need to let it drain and empty from time to time and share the load. You have not ruined my day.” He bumps into the couch and manages to sit down, feeling Prompto sit beside him. Ignis is unsure how to continue but he has to, hears Prompto’s jacket rustling and starts. “I am worried about you. I want to understand why you’ve felt this way for so long.” Ignis places his hand against Prompto’s elbow before trailing his hand down to find his hands. Ignis squeezes them both tightly. He feels out of his depth, he has no idea how to comfort Prompto or where he can even start. Perhaps Ignis’s words may not get through to Prompto, but he has to try.

“Ignis, I don’t know if I can explain it all today,” Prompto says quietly.

“That’s alright. I’ll listen to what you can tell me. First, that rule of sex for favors or vice versa no longer exists,” Ignis angrily grumbles, cursing Prompto’s previous partners. “It never should have existed, but we can talk more about it later.” He readjusts his tone and speaks softer. “From now on we shall have to be more open to saying if we want sex and giving a reason. Does that seem fair?”

“…I guess, can the reason for sex just because you look sexy?” Prom hesitates, unsure if that would be a good enough reason.

“Of course, but we both have the option of starting it or not starting it. Just because you compliment me or I give you one does not mean sex is a go. I aim to be clearer about my wants and listen to yours, sound fair?”

“Yeah totally…just sounds weird.” He trails off for a moment. “Sorry, it just does, Ignis, so I don’t know. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask,” he says kissing Prompto on the forehead. “That was to comfort you. There are no strings attached to it.”

“Heh I know…it just feels weird, but um, so you want me to explain still?”

“If you are able to and are comfortable sharing it. You explained most of it already.”

“Heh yeah, it might sound stupid or boring.”

“Prompto, you are anything but boring and I doubt it will sound stupid. I’m just here to listen and understand because I never want you to feel that you have to have sex with me just to please me.”

Prompto’s not sure he believes it just yet. Ignis doesn’t lie but it’s difficult to give up years of conditioning over just a few moments. Maybe Ignis is just trying to be nice. He’s good at being nice to him or maybe he really does want to listen. Either way, it won’t hurt to try, right?

* * *

“Snow daemons?! Ignis, since when were there furry snow daemons?!” Prompto shoots another overly cute fluffy monster walking towards him.

The daemons don’t look like the typical daemons, not at first glance. They are covered in sparkling white fur, pink floppy ears hanging on the side and the biggest greenest eyes imaginable. They even have an abundant amount of fur-covered paws with adorable toe beans. They look like an overstuffed animal, not a daemon. However, that is all a façade. Once their enemy is in sight all that cuteness and softness melts away instantly revealing the true daemon underneath. It’s like a wolf in sheep’s clothing being revealed for the first time. Skeletal remains and pulled sinews over boney prominces are revealed once the fur has shed from it’s body, revealing thick black claws that sparkle in the sun. The green eyes are the worst, never changing in color just transforming from an overly bright green, to one you could find on a corpse. It’s driving Prompto on edge and he can’t stand it.

“Ignis!” he yells once more, shooting another overly cute daemon in the face, watching it shriek and reveal its true form in anger.

Prompto kicks it away and feels a warm breeze move past his face. He sees the fire spell light up the entire area, disintegrating the hoard of daemons in an instant. Ignis walks over towards Prompto, cane tapping the ground.

“Prompto, are you alright?” he asks, sliding down a piece of slick ice. He braces the cane in front of him, preventing his fall, barely.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ignis, how did you see where to throw that thing?”

“I heard the chattering of those daemons. They sound horrible, but you said they appear cute?” His brows raise above his shaded glasses.

“Dude, it’s like a Furby at first but then when you make it mad or kill one of them, it turns into a monster.”

“Ah, so like a gremlin,” he says hearing Prompto’s silence. “It is an old horror movie though it has become a cult classic recently.”

Prompto shrugs re-holstering his weapons, “I guess. Maybe add it to movie night,” he says slipping his hand into Ignis’s. “I think we should head back. I hate the snow.”

“Really? I thought you enjoyed it?”

“Well, not out here…it’s different when it’s snowing at the apartment, here it’s just,” he looks over the span of the snow-covered field some with half-melted slush and burnt daemon bodies courtesy of Ignis. “It’s just cold, feels lonely.”

“Hmm well, perhaps the threat of daemons makes it feel more dangerous.”

“It’s not dangerous…I mean it is but that’s not how it feels,” he frowns, walking by Ignis side. He squeezes Ignis’s hand. “It feels like the time before…before Zegnautus Keep.” He lets out a shaky sigh. “I just don’t like it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Then perhaps some new experiences should be made in the snow,” Ignis clears his throat. “I was waiting for a more appropriate time to say this, but I think now will suffice. To be honest, I was planning on saying it sooner before those daemons arrived.” Ignis feels the flush traveling towards his ears.

“Ignis, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Prompto asks, watching Ignis dig in one of his many pockets. “Hey, did you get hurt? Are you looking for a potion?”

“Potion? Oh no,” Ignis answers, hands shaking. “And wrong? Oh, nothing is wrong. I just appear to be out of sorts today. I am nervous and, well, I am trying to find the words to express myself clearly. It’s never been a problem before, but as I’ve found out. Prompto, you seem to make me lose control of my words and senses.” He manages to get out before finally retrieving the item a mahogany-colored felt box.

“Ignis?”

“Well, I guess what I’m trying to say, or rather ask, is if you’ll marry me?”

There’s total silence for only a few seconds. Ignis feels his heart hammering inside his chest, trying to break free. Prompto hasn’t answered him. Maybe this was a terrible idea, maybe it was too soon.

“Holy shit.”

“Is that a—”

“No, no, no, wait dude, you’re going to laugh, promise, just uh here,” Prompto laughs, showing off a small silver band in a box. He places it in Ignis’s hands and laughs. “I was gonna ask around your birthday, but I guess you beat me to it.” He says as Ignis fingers the box with the ring.

“Ah, it seems we were thinking the same thing?” He says ears and cheeks red. Pretty soon his whole face will be beet red if this continues.

“Uh yeah, soooo, Ignis you wanna, be my husband?” Prompto drawls out bouncing back on each foot.

Ignis chuckles. “As long as you’ll be mine.”

“Hell yeah! …I mean yes…to the husband bit…great yeah, real great.” He barely gets out. He had already felt the tears forming behind his eyes when Ignis proposed and now it seems they are ready to fall. He sniffles, rubbing his nose.

“Are you crying?”

“Of course I am. I’m such a sap.” He laughs rubbing both his eyes. “You proposed before me, ya dork.”

“Well, I wanted to make a good snow memory and have been struggling the last two months on how to ask you. Did I succeed?” Ignis smirks.

“Of course you did. Now come’ere.” Prompto doesn’t waste his time and ends up pulling Ignis down to his level, kissing him on the lips. It’s sweet for a moment before Prompto ends up slipping on the snow, bringing Ignis down with him. He winces at the impact and looks over at Ignis laughing laying down on top of him and the snow. Prompto lets out a heavy sigh and laughs with Ignis hugging him in the snow.


End file.
